


【翔润】便胜人间无数 12

by HGQM



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGQM/pseuds/HGQM
Summary: 乳头play/口交/内射预警前后文在lofterID：火光倾慕（huoguangqingmu）
Kudos: 3





	【翔润】便胜人间无数 12

19.  
樱井翔感觉自己脑子里绷着的那根弦一下子就断掉了，年少时两个人也没少在那间出租屋里胡搞乱搞，但是这次也和以前不同，这是和好之后的第一次。  
樱井翔的喉结上下动了动，然后站起身来解开了自己的衬衫脱下，松本润看着樱井翔的胸肌暗暗咽了咽口水，知道樱井翔这是同意了。还来不及脱掉自己的上衣，就突然被樱井翔从沙发上抱了起来，以一个小鸟依人的姿势靠在对方的肩膀上，松本润又惊又害羞，低声说：“你干什么呀……”  
樱井翔一边抱着松本润往二楼的主卧走，一边凑在松本润的耳边轻轻咬了一下，然后低声说：“干你。”  
衣物慢慢被剥离，赤裸的皮肤接触到空气微微有些发凉，樱井翔把松本润手中脱下的衬衫抢过来往地上一扔，翻身上床半压到那人身上就开始接吻。  
松本润没做什么抵抗就打开了牙关，两条舌头疯狂的纠缠到了一起，樱井翔不断的舔舐吸吮让松本润忍不住颤抖了起来。  
之后的吻一路向下，下巴，脖子，锁骨，胸口，腹部。樱井翔故意亲的很响亮，不停发出“啵啾”的声音来，松本润的脸红了起来，忍不住开口说：“别，别亲出声音来……”  
樱井翔看他可爱得不行，撑起双臂将对方压在自己身下，故作无辜地看着他说：“这很难办啊，那润也能不叫出声音来吗？”  
“你……不叫就不叫！”  
樱井翔下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，露出一个颇具深意的笑容，一边说着“是吗？”一边伸手捻住了松本润的乳头。  
松本润像是被摁下了什么开关，整个人猛地颤抖了一下，该死……自己身上有什么敏感点樱井翔都太清楚了。松本润的脸红得快要爆炸，但还是紧紧闭着嘴一声不吭。  
樱井翔低沉又有磁性的笑声在松本润耳边炸开，樱井翔不紧不慢地揉着胸前的两点，然后开始又亲又舔松本润下唇那颗小痣。直到对方胸前的两枚红果完全挺立，樱井翔凑到松本润眼前一本正经地说：“我会好好享用的。”  
当松本润的乳头被樱井翔含进嘴里的时候，一种久违的快感直冲上头，虽然忍住了没有出声，但是他抓着樱井翔头发的手不自觉一紧。樱井翔停了一下，然后突然开始快速地舔弄嘴里的小肉粒，用舌尖左右拨弄然后不停绕圈，最后猛地一吸——

松本润“啊——”地叫出了声，快感冲击着他的大脑，下身也慢慢挺立。樱井翔没有放过任何一点松本润身体的变化，突然抓着松本润的性器揉了一把，松本润浑身一抖，又叫了一声。  
樱井翔笑着舔了舔被自己吸红的右边乳头，一边来回抚摸着松本润纤细的腰一边说：“润不是说不叫吗？”  
松本润满脸绯红，半天才含含糊糊地说了句：“那还不都是因为你……”  
“因为我什么？”  
“因为你吸我的……我的……”  
樱井翔看着松本润不肯继续说下去的样子摇摇头，装模作样地叹口气说：“这样不行啊，我可是只喜欢坦诚相待的好孩子。”然后笑眯眯地亲了松本润的脸一下，说：“那就继续吧，直到润愿意好好把原因说出来为止。”  
没等松本润反应过来，自己右边的乳首又被樱井翔含进了嘴里，对方又是用舌尖反复戳乳尖，又是轻吮乳肉，甚至像小孩喝奶一样不停地用舌头裹着乳头吸弄。一波又一波的快感涌来，松本润的声音都带了哭腔：“啊……翔君不要吸了……不要……”  
樱井翔意犹未尽地轻咬了一下被自己弄得又红又肿的乳首，才抬起头来问：“不要吸哪？”  
“呜……不要吸我的乳头。”  
樱井翔这才温柔一笑，饶过了被自己玩弄得肿大了一圈的乳首，又重新凑上去和松本润接吻，手却慢慢往下探，握住了松本润已经直立起来的性器，上下撸动起来。  
口中是樱井翔柔软的舌，胸前是被樱井翔吸大的红果，下体是樱井翔温热的手在来回动作，松本润觉得自己像发烧了一样，浑身都热。  
又是一个漫长的吻，两个人分开的时候甚至拉出了淫靡的银丝，樱井翔用手指蹭了蹭两个人的嘴角，然后一路摸着松本润光滑的皮肤向下。  
松本润闭着眼睛不看樱井翔下一步的动作，樱井翔轻声诱到：“润，睁开眼睛，看着我。”  
松本润睁开眼睛的一瞬间，就看见樱井翔把自己的性器含入嘴中，几乎是灭顶的快感瞬间到来，松本润浑身都泛着红，不自觉扭动着腰道：“啊……翔君不要！不要这样……”  
即使在两个人年少时最亲密的那段时间，樱井翔也没有为他口交过，现在却眼睁睁看着、感受着自己的爱人在自己的身下卖力地讨好自己。在汹涌的情潮里，松本润不可自控地哭叫着射了出来。樱井翔的头发乱七八糟的，脸红的程度也没比松本润好多少，他擦掉自己嘴角流下的白色液体，说：“润好浓，舒服吗？”  
松本润呜呜咽咽地回答：“舒服……你快进来，后面……后面也好想要。”  
樱井翔听到这句话直觉得自己早已坚挺的性器又硬了几分，打开床头柜拿出早就备好的润滑剂和安全套，松本润泪眼朦胧的扫了一眼，抽噎着问：“这儿不是没人住吗？怎么会有这些？”  
“都说了是我们的家，我们自己家的主卧备点这些东西不正常吗？”  
松本润看了一眼樱井翔手里的东西，快速又小声地说了一句：“不用套也可以。”  
樱井翔有些目瞪口呆的看着松本润，今夜看似是自己在主导，实际上关键时刻都是松本润在热情邀约。樱井翔忍了有忍才没让自己脑子里的弦再次崩掉，摇了摇头说：“不行。你明天还有工作，内射了我怕你明天太难受。”  
松本润的耳朵红得快要滴血了，但他还是闭着眼睛说：“翔君只要好好给我做清理就好了。”  
樱井翔：？！

樱井翔的整根没入湿的一塌糊涂的小穴的时候，松本润感觉自己眼前一道白光，过分的刺激让他叫都叫不出来，脑袋里只有一个想法，就是抽死刚才大放厥词的自己。  
樱井翔在听了松本润的惊人发言之后，只感觉一场熊熊烈火将所有的理智烧了个干净，把安全套往床下一扔，挤了润滑剂就开始给松本润扩张。  
松本润痛得不停流泪，“啊……翔君慢点……”樱井翔这才放缓了手下的动作，又重新去亲松本润敏感的乳头。  
松本润眼看着樱井翔又开始舔弄自己红肿的右乳，左边从头到尾都无人问津的乳头似乎在叫嚣着不满，松本润感觉身后的痛楚轻了一些，左边乳首想被吸舔的愿望就更加强烈，他呜咽着说：“呜……左边……左边也要。”  
樱井翔一只手往松本润的小穴里又加了一根手指搅弄，另一只手拨弄着右边乳首问：“要什么？”  
“要翔君摸摸……”  
樱井翔听话的摸了摸松本润早就挺立起来的左边的乳头，然后低声问：“不是刚才就教过你好孩子要怎么说话？润的乳头这么骚，只要摸摸就够了吗？不要我吸一吸吗？”  
松本润不想回答，可是耐不住胸前和身后的一阵阵酥麻，而且樱井翔让他说的话太羞耻了，他终于忍不住哭了起来，一边哭一边说：“要翔君吸……吸我左边的奶头……”  
樱井翔看把人欺负哭了，赶紧把松本润抱起来亲他脸上的泪水，让人坐在自己怀里，性器来回摩擦着已经开发的差不多了的穴口，然后哄着松本润说：“不哭了不哭了，我错了，我不让润说这些有的没的了，润要什么我给什么。”  
然后樱井翔低头一口吮住了松本润左边的乳首，来回用舌头翻搅，弄得这颗乳头晶亮亮的仿佛要流下奶水，松本润又痛又爽，小穴湿答答的，性器也又硬了起来，体内一阵又一阵的空虚袭来，除了那人的肉棒别的都无法让他满足，于是松本润开口说：“可以了，翔君进来吧。”  
樱井翔在松本润身下大力的顶弄，松本润攀着对方的肩膀上上下下，囊袋把屁股拍得发红。松本润被樱井翔操干的头脑发昏，什么平常不会说的骚话诨话也都被对方引诱着说了个遍。“哈啊……老公轻一点……老公……”樱井翔也几乎是被情欲冲昏了头脑的状态，听到松本润一叠声地叫自己“老公”，更不可能轻下来，只想把怀里浑身发红的人操熟了让他永远离不开自己。  
等到两个人终于一起攀上了巅峰，松本润感觉一股股的热流冲击着他肠道内的每一个敏感点，让他忍不住失声尖叫，然后猛地射了樱井翔一身。  
樱井翔重重抚摸着松本润被汗湿了的头发，然后最后拧了一把松本润左边红肿的乳头，松本润又颤抖着射出一些白色液体，然后眼前发黑的靠在樱井翔怀里，放心的任由困倦涌上来，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
